Luis Suárez
Luis Alberto Suárez Díaz (American Spanish: ˈswaɾes; born 24 January 1987) is a Uruguayan professional footballer who plays as a striker for English football club Liverpool and the Uruguay national team. Suárez began his senior career at Uruguay club Nacional during the 2005–06 season and transferred to Dutch club Groningen a year later, in the 2006–07 season. He spent just one season with Groningen before moving to Ajax after forcing a moving following his dissatisfaction over the original offer from Ajax being rejected without the player's supposed notice. Suárez spent three and a half seasons at Ajax and scored a total of 111 goals in all competitions before moving to Liverpool during middle of the 2010–11 season due to his suspension following an alleged biting incident with PSV's Otman Bakkal. Suárez spent three and a half season with Liverpool, during which he was included in many controversies, including two biting incidents with Chelsea's Branislav Ivanović (during the 2012–13 season) and Italy's Giorgio Chiellini (during the 2014 FIFA World Cup), as well as as an alleged racial abuse incident with Manchester United's Patrice Evra in the 2011–12 season. He scored 82 total goals in all competitions for Liverpool before forcing a move to Barcelona in the 2014–15 season. Suárez moved to Barcelona for €75,000,000. Suárez returned to Liverpool in the 2015–16 transfer window, signing for an estimated €65,000,000 as several clauses in his contract with Barcelona forced through a return to the club. Suárez won 2 FIFA Ballon d'Ors, in 2016 and 2018. On May 9, 2018, Suárez scored his 100th league goal for Liverpool since his return and his 169th league goal overall, and his 241st goal for Liverpool overall. He has made 291 appearances for Liverpool in his career. Suárez has also won the English Premier Division Golden Shoe four times, three of which have been consecutive. Suárez currently wears the No. 7 shirt for Liverpool. Suárez has been described by media and supporters as one of the best players in modern football history. Career Nacional Suárez joined his local side Nacional at age 14. During his time there, he was included in many controversies, such as headbutting a referee, being caught drinking and partying and was warned by his coach threatened Suárez with no game time if he wouldn't take football more seriously. He made his debut at age 18, in May 2005 against Junior de Barranquilla in the Copa Libertadores. Suárez won the 2005–06 Uruguayan League with Nacional, scoring 10 goals in 27 games. Groningen Suárez was just 19 years old when he moved to Europe to play for Dutch club Groningen. He was discovered by a group of scouts who were watching just one game of him playing in South America before approaching him, saying that they wanted to buy him. He signed for Groningen for €800,000. He scored a total of 15 goals in 37 matches for Groningen. Ajax Dutch football club Ajax saw high potential in Suárez and offered €3,500,000 for him, but Groningen rejected the offer. Suárez was upset and brought his case to the KNVB’s arbitration committee to try to facilitate the sale. The arbitration committee ruled against him on 9 August 2007, but that same day, Ajax increased their offer to €7.5 million and Groningen accepted. Suárez scored 111 goals for Ajax in 159 games throughout three and a half season. He was included in an alleged biting incident with PSV's Otman Bakkal, that actually forced Suárez to leave Ajax in January 2011 as he was banned during the transfer window. Liverpool Suárez signed for Liverpool in January 2011 and was, for a short period of time, the most expensive player to be bought by Liverpool until Andy Carroll arrived the same day he signed. Suárez scored 82 goals in 133 appearances for Liverpool. During this time, he was suspected to have racially abused Manchester United's Patrice Evra in the 2011–12 season, and also was alleged to have bitten Chelsea's Branislav Ivanović during the 2012–13 season and Italy's Giorgio Chiellini during the 2014 FIFA World Cup, because of which he was suspended for 9 matches and was banned from any footballing activity for 4 months. Suárez, because of this, wasn't able to play for Liverpool in pre-season matches and friendly tours. He won Player of the Year while with Liverpool in the 2013–14 season. Barcelona Despite his 4-month and 9-match ban, Spanish football club FC Barcelona signed Suárez for €65,000,000. Suárez scored 25 goals in 43 matches in his first season with Barcelona. He won the treble (La Liga, Copa del Rey, UEFA Champions League) in his first season. Liverpool 2015–16 season Suárez re–signed for Liverpool at the start of 2015–16 season as a rare "trophy clause" in his contract claimed how Liverpool are to pay over 50 millions pounds to re-sign to player if they wish to do so, but can only sign him if he has won a specific no. of trophies in his debut season, and also the clause claims how Liverpool must have qualified for European competition to re-sign him. Suárez signed for Liverpool for around €65,000,000 pounds as Liverpool needed to match the offer to buy him back. He scored his first goal for Liverpool (since his return) in a 3–0 win over Chelsea on August 15, 2015, scoring a brace in that match. From 22 August to 12 September 2015, Suárez scored in three consecutive matches, in two of those matches, he scored a brace. He scored for Liverpool on 4 October 2015 in a match against Leicester City, which Liverpool won 4–0. He scored his first two goals for Liverpool in Europe (since his return) in a 4–1 away win over Dutch club Vitesse. On 8 November 2015, he scored for Liverpool in a 4–2 home win over Sunderland, and on 26 November, he scored in a 4–1 home win over German club Borussia Dortmund. On December 2, His first League Cup goal (since his return) for Liverpool was in a 5–2 thrashing (away game) over Liverpool's rivals Manchester City. Between December 13 and December 29, he scored in five consecutive matches, meaning he scored in every single December fixture for Liverpool. Two of those fixtures included a brace each. Suárez, however, had a very bad January form, as he scored just once in six total matches. On February 2, 2016, he scored a last-minute winner as Liverpool won 1–0 away from home against Tottenham Hotspur. On February 6, he scored four goals in Liverpool's 4–0 home win over West Bromwich Albion. In the same match he scored his first hat-trick for Liverpool (since his return), scoring three goals in 11 minutes. It was his first hat-trick for Liverpool since his return. Suárez scored for Liverpool in the League Cup final on 28 February 2016 in a 5–2 win over Chelsea. On 14 April, Suárez scored 5 goals in a 5–0 away win for Liverpool over Sampdoria, with Liverpool advancing to the semi-finals with a 9–3 aggregate win. In April of 2016, he won the Premier League with Liverpool following a 3–0 away win over Leicester City. He four goals on 21 May 2016 in Liverpool 6–5 win over Manchester United in the FA Cup final. He won the Europa League with Liverpool following a 2–1 win over German club VfL Wolfsburg in the final. 2016–17 season On 10 September 2016, Suárez scored in a 4–2 home win over Arsenal. On 24 September, he scored a hat-trick in Liverpool's 7–0 home trashing over Leicester City. He scored a brace against Serbian club Partizan on 19 October in a 4–0 away win and scored another brace against the same team in Liverpool 3–0 home win on 1 November 2016. On 19 November, he scored twice in four minutes in Liverpool 3–3 home draw with Manchester United. On 10 December 2016, Suárez scored a last gasp winner against Newcastle United in Liverpool's 1–0 home win. He scored another last minute goal in the following match, as he scored the only goal in Liverpool's 1–0 away win over Crystal Palace on 20 December 2016. On January 3, 2017 He scored one goal in the League Cup semi-final first leg against Manchester United, in an away game which Liverpool won 2–1. Suárez scored an 85th minute winner in Liverpool 1–0 win over Sunderland in the FA Cup 3rd round. On 14 January, Suárez scored against Burnley twice in Liverpool's 5–1 home win, scoring in the last minute of the first half, and the first minute of the second half with only few seconds (excluding half-time beak) separating the two goals. On January 21, he scored a hat-trick in Liverpool's 4–0 home drubbing over Manchester City. On the 1st of March, 2017, Suárez netted in a hat-trick in Liverpool's 3–1 home win over Dutch club PSV Eindhoven in the Champions League round of sixteen. On March 15, Suárez scored a last-minute goal in a match against Arsenal, leading Liverpool 1–0 before Paul Pogba secured the win as Liverpool 2–0 at the Emirates Stadium. On April 1st, 2017, Suárez scored a hat-trick in Liverpool 3–2 home win over Manchester United. On 17 May, he scored a hat-trick in Liverpool's 3–2 away win over Newcastle United. On 21 May, he scored twice in Liverpool's 5–2 home win over Crystal Palace. On 27 May, he scored once in the FA Cup final as Liverpool won 4-2 against Tottenham Hotspur and on June 3rd, he scored once in the Champions League final against French club Paris Saint-Germain as Liverpool drew 3–3, and Suárez later scored his penalty as Liverpool won 5–3 on penalties. Suárez won Player of the Year in 2016 while with Liverpool, and also won the Premier League, UEFA Super Cup, FA Cup, League Cup and UEFA Champions League while also winning the Golden Shoe as top goalscorer. 2017–18 season On 18 October, Suárez scored a penalty in Liverpool's 9–1 home win over Slovak club FK AS Trenčín. He scored twice in Liverpool's 6-0 home win over Burnley on October 28, 2017. On 31 October, he scored twice in Liverpool's 9–3 away win over FK AS Trenčín, which became the record highest-scoring match in the UEFA Champions League. Suárez scored twice for Liverpool in the FA Cup 4th round as they won 2–0 against Chelsea on 27 January 2018. Suárez was included in the 2017–18 Premier League Team of the Year and won Player of the Year. He won the UEFA Super Cup, FA Community Shield, FIFA Club World Cup, League Cup, Premier League, UEFA Champions League and FA Cup during the 2017–18 season. On 9 May 2018, he scored his 100th league goal Liverpool since his return, which was in Liverpool's 5–1 home win over Crystal Palace. In the same game, Suárez scored a hat-trick. A week before the Champions League final against Real Madrid, Suárez signed a new contract keeping him at the club until 2022. 2018–19 season In July 2018, Suárez scored for Liverpool in a friendly match away to German team Borussia Mönchengladbach as Liverpool won 2–1. International career For a full list of international goals scored by Suárez, click this link. Suárez has been an international for Uruguay since making debut for the national team on 13 October 2007.